Crimson Dreams
by CayCay1996
Summary: Ellie isn't sure what her life has turned into, supernatural creatures, ancient prophecies, and Armageddon were not exactly what she signed up for and being the imprint to a shapeshifter no scratch that two shapeshifter? Yeah she never could have predicted that. No one has just one epic love out there for them, but how can she decide who to turn to?


Ellie

I've never believed the tales my mother told me growing up. Never. They were bedtime stories to entertain a child, that was it. That had to have only been in it. It wasn't until recently that I even considered there could have been more to what she was saying. My fingers tapped against the steering wheel of my car impatiently as I drove down the windy backroad that coursed through La Push Reserve.

My mother's words echoed through my mind as if on a loop, haunting me. "Find Sam Uley, find him or we will all suffer." I turned up the volume in my car, hooking up my phone and started blasting the first playlist I could find and I tried to get lost in the music. She kept calling me "Lucerna" Over and over, I kept trying to grasp any other memory of her. A happy memory, a normal memory but I couldn't. All I could see was the blood that sprayed the walls, all I could feel were her cold hands, all I could hear was her weak voice muttering, "Lucerna, you must find Favisor, my Lucerna." I swallowed hard and blinked away tears.

The thing was I knew what she was talking about. I remembered the story, she had read it to me every night as a child. The Song of the Wolves: The Nightshade Sisters. It was a story passed down in her family of two sisters named Nadia and Evanna. Nadia was what they called Lucerna, she was the light and her destiny consisted of being the light but if she strayed, if she was brought off course she would become Nox, the darkness that would eliminate all. Evanna was what they called Favisor, she was the protector, a strong fighter. However, if she was pulled from her path she would become the Evorsor, the destroyer of worlds.

I took a left, down a much more narrow road and pursed my lips as the house came into view. Uley was written in small worn letters at the end of the drive on the mailbox which I took for a good sign. I stopped, putting my car in park and chewing on the bottom of my lip. Shit shit shit. What the hell was I doing here? Trying to escape the inevitable? I was going to have to move in with my grandparents, in the god forsaken land known as Detroit, Michigan where I would probably have to come up with a street name for myself and join a gang for protection. What old people chose to live in Detroit?

Just as I was about to put my car in reverse, the front door opened and a tall man stepped outside... shirtless. His features were sharp but hard to discern in the night but he simply was just tall and very angry looking. Then again I guess that could be his natural face since his body language conveyed a calm demeanor. I swallowed hard, hoping I was right and this was Sam Uley. I opened my car door and forced a nervous smile, "Uh, Sam Uley?" My voice cracked myself and I wanted to kick myself.

"Yes? And you are?" He looked at me like I was crazy which made complete sense, who showed up at someone's house and asked who they were? Stupid teenage girls who had to pull together a good deal of her college savings to afford this road trip.

"I'm Ellie. Look I know this probably seems crazy." I began, Sam just looked at me blankly and I rubbed the back of my neck, "I think you may have known my mother, Natalie Wells-"

"Where is she?" Sam cut me off and stepped towards me with an assertive force and I shut my car door.

"That's the thing, there was an accident and," I swallowed hard, "She passed and she told me-" Suddenly a newel post went flying by my head and I could see the man shaking. "I can see its a bad time, I'll just go." Crazy man, he's a crazy man. I start to get in the car and he slams the door shut.

"How did she die? How could you let this happen to her? She had everything, the cursed artifices, the history. She was the damn keeper." Sam yelled at me. The door swung open and a group a guys were rushing outside and as I stumbled backwards. I was going to die, shirtless men were going to kill me, and not just any shirtless men psychotic shirtless men because Sam made little to no sense. "Where is Kiera Pryde?" Sam demanded.

I shook my head clueless, "I don't even know who that is." I backed away more and Sam grunted at me and I'm pretty sure he muttered, idiot which I took extreme offense too. "Look I don't know what your talking about but I should just leave okay? I'm sorry you must have known my mother, but its not my fault she's dead." I wiped a tear from my eye and Sam's look was suddenly confused.

"What is going on?" One of the many guys asked Sam, which mirrored my feelings as well but Sam just stared at me for a long time before replying. "I sure as hell would like to find out." Same studied me and I could see doubt form in his eyes. "She never told you any of this did she?" I still had no clue what he was referring to so I just stared at him.

"Shit." He grumbled pursing his lips before pointing to his house and talking to me like I was child. "Go inside." I was about to object when I heard him growl and my spine stiffened.

"You know I think I will show myself inside. It sounds uh... Lovely." I practically bolted for the steps when I bumped into one of the guys standing on the porch. "Sorry." I mumbled looking up at him but he just stared at me, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach as he stared at me as if he couldn't look away and I couldn't tell if I needed to throw up or something. Shaking it off I ran into the house and started my search for a window or back window. Like hell I was staying in here.

Jacob

Shit, I felt my chest tighten as I looked down at this small bit of girl who was looking up at me with wide, doe eyes. Her long hair was so blonde it almost looked white and her wide doe eyes were the color of a mint green, with icy blue speckles highlighting them. I could feel my heartbeat racing as I gazed down at her, small figure she couldn't be taller than five feet and her full lips entranced me. My gaze ran back up to her eyes and I could see the fear that was driving her as she mumbled something and practically ran into the house. It felt like I couldn't breathe, my heart pounded in my chest uncomfortably and I jogged down the steps and straight to Sam who was running his fingers through his short hair and pacing. "Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"Not a good sign." Sam mumbled, lost in thought and I snapped my fingers in front of his face annoyed, I was asking him a question damn it.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked again, my tone more menacing.

"She's a bad omen. That's what she is. Natalie Wells, Jacob that was her mother, stop and thing from where the hell you heard that name." Sam snapped.

I searched my mind, thinking of where it sounded familiar from when I realized my father was the one who told me about her. "One of the Keepers right?" I asked. By Sam's look I could see I was correct, I got quiet my mind racing, "That means she's Lucerna right? The light?" I paused. "That's good though."

"Jacob, if it was good we never would have had to meet her and she would know what the hell she is, who the hell she is." Sam retorted. "She doesn't even know where to find the Favisor and they are supposed to be drawn to each other, they were sisters in another lifetime remember?" I looked at Sam seeing his point. "Not to mention this is a prophecy that I never thought would be legit. I mean if it was, not anytime soon. It means that shit is about to get bad, and fast which is the last thing we need. We are still chasing after the red headed leech and dealing with the Cullens. We aren't prepared to deal with this."

"We can't just leave her. We have to help the girl." I snarled. Sam looked at me with surprise and his eyebrow arched before he sighed in exasperation.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" Same looked at me like I was defected and I could feel rage bubbling up inside me.

"I can't exactly control it." I spit out.

"First Bella, and she's a leech lover and now a girl we don't even know except from stories, a girl who doesn't even know who she is. You sure know how to pick them." Sam snorted. I was about to reply or punch him in his fucking condescending face when I heard the sound of a window opening and a thud followed by an unflattering grunt. We all grew quiet listening intently, I began inching towards the house when I heard the sound of footsteps running fast.

"Son of a bitch!" I started to take off and looked back to Sam. "Great going asshole."

"How is this my fault." Sam started running as well, her scent growing stronger but her footsteps gaining an inhuman speed that I was having a bit of trouble keeping up with, but the girl was panting as if she never ran a day in her life. Of course this would be the best introduction to my imprint.

Hi, I'm a shapeshifting wolf who happens to know who you are but you don't even know who you really are, oh and I've done this thing called imprinting and well winner winner chicken dinner it happens to be fucking you, if you aren't overwhelmed yet you should know your part of the puzzle to a war that's coming and uh we don't know where the other part is but if you don't find it we might have to kill you... But everyone calls me Jacob for short.

Just my damn luck.

* * *

Please tell me what you think like favorite follow. I only own my oc characters all other rights go to Stephanie Meyer


End file.
